Skm/frz. Textpassagen
Hier sind die zahlreichen französischen und einige englische Textpassagen gelistet: Bitte Fundstellen evtl. Fußnoten und Quellen ergänzen, damit bilinguale Freunde schneller suchen und recherchieren können. Bekannte Quellen * Albert E. Janssen: Les Conventions Monétaires. 1911. Volltext: http://www.numisbel.be/Janssen.htm Erste Referenz: SKM Fußnote 10 mögliche Quellen *Dubois, Louis-Albert: La fin de l'union monétaire latine. de doctorat Neuchatel 1950. Volltext: http://doc.rero.ch/record/5351?ln=fr Websites der in SKM genannten Institutionen * Bereich Affaires économiques et commerciales der Archives des Affaires étrangères – Das Archiv wird erwähnt auf SKM S.13 * Bureau International des Poids et Mesures http://www.bipm.org – Suchformular dort http://search.bipm.org/bipm/fr/C=?definition=advancedsearchpage Auflistung Verweise auf Texte in frz./engl. Sprache in SKM Alle 10 Seiten eine Markierung setzen. Seite 1-10------------------------------------------------------------------ „La solidarité, chaque jour plus étroite, des différents marchés monétaires trouverait aussi un utile auxiliaire dans l'emploi d'un même argent de la circulation. (..) Il est enfin un autre caractère du mouvement économique contemporain qui appelle une réforme monétaire. Le capital est devenu cosmopolite. Le génie industriel des nations de l'Europe occidentale ne se contente plus d'exploiter le fonds productif de la patrie."3 3 de Laveleye: La monnaie internationale; in: Revue des deux mondes, avril 1867 „Sans doute, il y a quelque chose qui séduit les esprits et qui flatte l'imagination dans cette espèce de réunion fraternelle des peuples sur le terrain monétaire."10 10 Janssen, S. 434 Seite 11-20---------------------------------------------------------------- Quellen Hinweise Seite 13: In den Archives du Ministère des Affaires Etrangères in Paris gibt es verschiedene Serien ebenfalls nicht edierter Quellen. Für das Thema Lateinische Münzunion ist die Serie „Affaires diverses politiques 1815-1896" mit ihren Sub-Serien Belgien, Griechenland, Italien und Schweiz relevant. Für die Zeit nach 1896 sind in der sogenannten „Nouvelle Série" Dokumente, die Bezug zur Lateinischen Münzunion haben, gesammelt. Dort gibt es ebenfalls Sub- Serien zu Belgien, Griechenland, Italien und der Schweiz. Wirtschaftshistorisch interessant sind darüber hinaus die beiden Bände der Serie „Correspondance politique et commerciale", die die Jahre 1897-1914 und 1914-1940 umfassen. Außerdem gibt es eine Zusammenstellung der „Négociations commerciales" von 1811-1906, sowie die „Affaires commerciales" 1902-1907. In beiden Serien ist allerdings recht wenig Material zur Lateinischen Münzunion zu finden. Im Archiv des Ministère des Finances de France sind ebenfalls zahlreiche Dokumente vorhanden, sei es als Originale, sei es als Abschriften. In der Chambre de Commerce et d'Industrie de Paris sind ebenfalls eine Reihe nicht editierter Quellen einzusehen. 17 BdF / QM XV/ Conférence monétaire de 1885 / Convention, 6.11.1885 Art. 11: „Le Gouvernement de la République française accepte la mission de centraliser tous les documents administratifs et statistiques relatifs aux émissions de monnaies, à la production et à la consommation des métaux précieux, à la circulation monétaire, à la contrefaçon et à l'altération des monnaies." „The role of ideology will not be considered as a decisive factor behind politics, although it might have had a certain influence. (..) The cultural and ideological ideas of unity (are) indecisive unless supported by other interests. (..) The economic interest, however, would probably not have been able to succeed without the support of the political hegemony interest."23 23 Hefeker, S. 492 Bureau International des Poids et Mesures in Sèvres bei Paris25 25 Seine Aufgabe war die Überprüfung der Maße und die Verbesserung des metrischen Systems. „La France n'a aucune idée d'agrandissement (..) le temps des conquêtes est passé sans retour, car ce n'est pas en reculant les limites de son territoire qu'une nation peut désormais être honorée et puissante, c'est en se mettant à la tête des idées généreuses, en faisant prévaloir partout l'empire du droit et de la justice."28 28 Napoléon III., Oeuvres, Bd. 3, S. 383 „Economic and monetary intégration was seen and used as a vehicle for hégémonie extension."30 30 Hefeker, S. 492 „The temptation to use the monetary unión as a means for expanding national power and influence is great."33 33 Barlel, S. 691 „A la suite d'ouvertures officieuses faites par le gouvernement belge au gouvernement français (..) ce dernier proposa à l'Italie, à la Suisse, comme à la Belgique, de constituer une conférence monétaire internationale."39 39 Janssen S. 190 „II convient, toutefois, de remarquer si la Belgique, libre encore de tout engagement, paraît pouvoir se rallier, sans difficulté, au système qui a préservé en France, il serait possible qu'il ne fut pas de même pour la Suisse et pour l'Italie." Ohne konkrete Quellennennung wörtlich zitiert - prüfen! „Le Gouvernement de l'Empereur serait donc disposé (..), à remettre à des Commissaires désignés par chacune des quatres Puissances et réunis en Conférence à Paris, le soin de régler ces questions, d'un commun accord, et de préparer ainsi les bases d'une Convention diplomatique."40 40 BdF / QM I / Lettre adressée par M. Drouyn de Lhuys, Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, à s. Exc. M. le Ministre Turgot, Ambassadeur de France à Berne, à M. le Baron de Malauet, Ministre de France à Turin, et à M. le Comte de Comminges-Guitand, Ministre de France à Bruxelles, 1.2.1865 „Monsieur, j'ai eu l'honneur de vous faire connaître (..) les motifs qui avaient déterminé le Gouvernement de l'Empereur à proposer aux Gouvernements de Belgique, d'Italie et de la Confédération Suisse de prendre part avec la France à des conférences internationales. (..) Il est impossible, assurément, de méconnaître les divergences qui existent entre les vues de ces Gouvernements. Mais ce qui ressort de ces adhésions, en partie contradictoires, c'est le sentiment unanime de l'utilité que présenterait une Convention diplomatique unissant, dans un même système monétaire, les 4 Etats limitrophes."41 41 BdF / QM I / Lettre adressée par M. Drouyn de Lhuys, Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, à s. Exc. M. le Baron de Reinach, Chargé d'affaires de France à Berne, à M. le Baron de Malauet, Ministre de France à Florence et à M. le Comte de Comminges-Guitand, Ministre de France à Bruxelles, 22.5.1865 Auch aus Schweizer Quellen geht hervor: „La France prit le parti de convoquer une conférence internationale dans le but d'arriver à une solution plus complète et plus longue.", in: Feuille fédérale Suisse, XVIIIe année, vol. 1, no. 8, Samedi, 24.2.1866: Message du Conseil fédéral à la haute Assemblée fédérale concernant la Convention monétaire entre la Belgique, la France, l'Italie et la Suisse (2.2.1866); und: "Il convient, toutefois, de remarquer que si la Belgique, libre encore de tout engagement, paraît pouvoir se rallier (..) au système (..) en France."; in: L'Ambassadeur de France en Suisse, L.F.E. de Turgot, au Président de la Confédération, K. Schenk 2.2.1865 42 „La Belgique qui avait hésité (..) à prendre une résolution."; in: MdAEB / Dossier 3263 I / Le Ministre des Affaires étrangères à S.E. M. Rouher, Ministre d'État, 3.1.1866 Seite 21-30---------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 31-40---------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 41-50---------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 51-60---------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 61-70---------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 71-80---------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 81-90---------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 91-100-------------------------------------------------------------- Seite 101-120------------------------------------------------------------- Kategorie:skm